Vision of the Paradise
by Cooky x3
Summary: Eu não fazia idéia que aquelas pessoas iam mudar minha vida... Eu não fazia idéia que ele ia me mostrar o paraíso....


O tempo parou completamente para ela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5 meses antes**

O tempo parou completamente para ela.Estava vermelha, nervosa, suas mãos estavam suando.Seus olhos verdes-esmeraldas encaravam o envelope em cima da mesa de madeira da cozinha, e depois de muito silencio decidiu abrir o envelope bege escrito 'Universidade de Tóquio' em prata.

Suas mãos estavam tremendo em quanto abria o envelope, tirou o papel com cuidado e começou a ler cada linha, sem pular nada, aprestando atenção a cada detalhe, ate que seus olhos pararam de ler.

Lagrimas surgiram em seus olhos molhando o papel em sua mãos.

-Sakura... – Uma senhora que se encontrava do lado da jovem quebra o silencio.

-Não se preocupe mamãe... Eu fui aceita... – A jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa encara a mãe com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu vou para Tóquio... Para a Universidade de Tóquio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Prestei meu primeiro vestibular aos 5 anos para uma escolinha bem famosa, mas acabei não entrando...A pior coisa para mim não foi ter passado, mas ver minha mãe tão decepcionada comigo..._

_Acabei estudando em uma escola qualquer, me escorçando ao maximo, consegui ótimas notas, e acabei entrando em uma das melhores escolas do Japão. (Colegial)_

_A escola era muito puxada, e mesmo estudando feito uma louca, minhas notas sempre estavam na media ou abaixo, minha mãe sempre estava brava e dava ataques de histeria.O uniforme daquele colégio de elite, era a única coisa que restava do meu orgulho._

_Estudava todos os dias, para passar na universidade, tentava ser a filha perfeita para a minha mãe, mas nada do que eu fazia trazia orgulho para ela..._

_No final do ano prestei para a Universidade de Tóquio por causa dos meus pais.Eu sabia que a vida era minha, e sentia vontade de dizer mas tinhas medo..._

_Quando a carta da Universidade chegou falando que fui aceita, não fiquei feliz como qualquer outra pessoa ficaria, fiquei aliviada...Aliviada pelo fato que não vou mais morar com minha mãe e ir para Tóquio...E tinha ainda esperanças dela ter orgulho por mim... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-

_Vision of the Paradise_

_Eu me lembro muito bem daquele dia... Estava nevando, e fazia 1 mês que estava morando em Tóquio e estudando...Minhas mãos estavam vermelhas por causa do peso das sacolas dó super-mercado._

_Foi quando um vento forte levou meu cachecol, e você acabou pegando para mim...Depois daquele dia viramos amigas..._

-Acho que isso e seu. – _Você abriu um sorriso doce, mas logo me assustei com sua aparência..._

_Seu cabelo era muito estranho...A metade da franja pintada de rosa e a outra metade de loiro, e o resto do cabelo era negro, combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos ônix e com seus piercings, um no lábio, outro no nariz e na orelha._

_Sua roupa também era estranha como seu cabelo, uma bota com uma meia arrastão com uma saia xadrez e uma blusa de frio.Na sua boca estava um cigarro acesso e nas suas costas, uma guitarra._

-Muito obrigado... – _Eu disse um pouco desconfiada...Eu era apenas uma Nerd, não estava acostumada a ver pessoas com estilos diferentes. _

_Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, você se sentou em um banco apagando seu cigarro e acendendo outro._

-Quer? – _Você me ofereceu um cigarro, e eu só pensava como era sua vida...Quais eram o seus sonhos... Se você era muito diferente de mim._

-Não...Não fumo

-A me desculpe... A fumaça te incomoda? – _Você perguntou preocupada._

_-_Não_. – Aquelas sacola estavam pesadas, e acabei me sentando ao seu lado._

_-_Você toca? - _ Perguntei na esperança de conhecer você_

-Sim, sou vocalista de uma banda de punk-rock. - _Quando você falou aquilo fiquei surpresa, uma pessoa com uma vida assim._

_-_E o seu maior sonho? – _As palavras apenas escaparam, depois percebi a besteira que falei e tapei minha boca, mal conhecia você e fui perguntando da sua vida.Pensei que você iria me bater, mas apenas começou a rir. _

_-_Sim, eu morava no interior, e acabei vindo para Tóquio para realizar meu sonho... Abandonei tudo, minha família e amigos... – _Aquelas palavras, você falava com um sorriso nos lábios, eu me lembro muito bem. – _Meus paisnunca me apoiaram, então fugi de casa...No começo eu pensava que fiz uma coisa errada, mas quando subo no palco e começo a cantar... Penso que eu fiz a escolha certa abandonando tudo por esse sonho, o que acha?

-Eu...Bem, se você se sente feliz com isso , esta segura, essa foi a escolha certa!

_Você apenas começou a rir._

-E você?Qual e o seu sonho?Vejo que você e uma nerd que esta na universidade! – _Não entendi o que voce tinha falado, você viu minha cara e apenas começou a rir._

_-_Muito prazer! Sou Uchiha Yumi.

-Prazer!Sou Haruno Sakura. – _Disse com um sorriso nos lábios, não acreditava que estava conversando com voce._

-Tome! – _Voce me estendeu um papel preto com as letras escritas em prata. – _Amanha minha banda vai tocar, gostaria muito que voce fosse Sakura!

-Obri..Obrigada. – _Disse com as mãos tremulas._

-Bom te vejo amanha! – _Voce se levantou e me deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz, apenas corei com a sua ação . –_Boa Noite! – _Voce se virou e piscou para mim, e depois se perdeu nas ruas de Tóquio._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu me olhei no espelho, estava pronta para ir ao show da Yumi...Não sei porque, mas queria estar bonita naquela noite, estava com algum pressentimento..._

_Desde aquele dia,quando conversei com voce...Comecei a acredita que voce era minha heroína, eu ria de mim mesma com esses pensamentos. _

_Mal conhecia você, mas quando voce disse do seu sonho...Senti um pouco de inveja por não ser como você._

_A noite estava fria, tão fria desde aquele dia, estava nervosa, por ir ver voce cantar, e também era a primeira vez que estava faltando na faculdade, pensava se minha mãe descobrisse, a bronca e o tapa na cara que eu ia levar..._

_Estava a um quarteirão do lugar onde ela ia se apresentar, já ouvia a musica alta pelas ruas e pessoas diferentes_

_-_Sua entrada por favor _– O segurança olhava para mim com uma cara de desconfiado, eu era a única 'anormal' no local._

_Estendi minhas mãos, estavam tremendo com o convite preto para o segurança, este apenas viu o convite e fez um sinal para eu entrar dizendo 'Bom show.'_

_Quando entrei no local, as luzes do palco haviam se apagado,o show tinha acabado de terminar, e outra banda já ia se apresentar, e todos ficaram no escuro, ate eu ouvir uma voz conhecida para mim..._

_-_Boa Noite! Nos somos a banda Vision of the Paradise.

_Todos do lugar começaram a gritar, a banda era bem famosa, e era a mais esperada da noite._

_As luzes se acenderam revelando a banda._

_Yumi estava de olhos fechados segurando o microfone, estava linda, ao seu lado o baixista se destacava com um enorme sorriso e uma corrente que ia do seu piercing do lábio ate seu brinco, o baterista estava usando um óculos de sol, estava apenas observando a platéia..._

_A musica começou a tocar com o som do baixo e da bateria, Yumi começou a cantar, sua voz era maravilhosa e em seguido o som da guitarra..._

_Mas foi aquele som que mudou minha vida..._

_O guitarrista estava de olhos fechados, seus cabelos eram negros e rebeldes, estava com uma blusa preta aberta mostrando seu peitoral, quando Yumi começou a cantar, ele abriu seus olhos lentamente, eram ônix igual ao dela,e logo começou a me encarar._

_Os sentimentos que me invadiram naquela noite eram indescritíveis, não era amor nem excitação, eram sentimentos que não conseguia descrever, mas todos esses sentimentos vieram juntos com a luxuria..._

_Eu não fazia idéia, que aquelas pessoas iam mudar minha vida..._

_Eu não fazia idéia que ele ia me mostrar o paraíso..._

_Continua._


End file.
